Rufus Silks
Rufus Silks was the District 8 male from Lightstone123's 327th Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Evelyn Dinstra. Also Dome Citadel and Cashmere Prada were revived by the Capitol to compete once again. Overall he placed 5th out of 56 tributes becoming a runner-up. Personality Rufus; unlike other District 8 tributes who are known for their fragility and elegance; is vulgar, critical, and violent. Being born in one of the harsh suburbs of his district, Rufus has gained a rather infamous title for being one of the most destructive delinquents wanted by the Peacekeepers. His acts aren't childish mischief, as one might think. What he does is downright terrorism. With his own ragtag gang of other orphans following his command, he is able to cause massive devastation with a simple order. Surprisingly, he is a powerful leader that freely voices his opinions, not caring what others may think or say to him. He doesn't like being compared to the rebels, however. In fact, he actually despises all rogues that fight against the will of the Capitol, seeing them as rivals rather than allies. More than once did they request of Rufus, and more than once did sudden maverick casualties occur. Rufus is highly independent, and doesn't like being treated with lesser respect, with his tyrant-like mindset. He's arrogant, but still quite admirable with his resolution to battle those who rebel against him. He is very intimidating, and a single death glare from him can determine the fate of another if they dare cross paths with him. He won't be a coward who falls back the moment he realizes he can't win a fight. No; Instead he'll continue to stand strong and strike against his opponent until one of them are found dead. Looks For a delinquent, Rufus is a beautiful young lad. His hair, naturally a dreary sable, is dyed a neon red; the shade of luminous sanguine. While he despises his black locks due to the fact they lack the reference of chaos he admires, he colored it so it could match the color of satanic madness; an ominous crimson. His unkempt mass of scarlet mane is kept uncombed over his forehead and the back of his neck. He has fine, delicate-seeming alabaster skin that's ruined by all of the self-inflicted wounds he's given himself over the years. Contrasting with his dark head of hair are his gentle sapphire eyes that glint with the desire to explore the wonders of the world. You could say that what remains of his youth can be found in those naturally curious orbs of his, although his bitterness shadows over them. Rufus also has a number of piercings, most prominently the ones on his ears and his single nose ring. Training Score 327th Annual Hunger Games: 10 Games Kills Blade Spectrus, Cashmere Prada, Evelyn Dinstra & Twix Cinders Allies Ella Massey, Marcia Callamezzo, Vlad Rockford, Vivan Incomstanti & Amaryllis Silvermoon Other Killed By Austin Aitken Aftermath Austin and Soot were happy he died as it meant they were victors. Trivia * He killed both his female District partners in the Games *Rufus is the highest placing District 8 male in the series Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Knife Users Category:Runner-Ups Category:Finalist